Indian Python
Python molurus is a large nonvenomous python species found in many tropic and subtropic areas of Southern and Southeast Asia. It is known by the common names Indian python, black-tailed python, and Indian rock python. Two subspecies are currently recognized: the nominate subspecies (Python m. molurus) and the Burmese Python (Python m. bivittatus). The nominate subspecies mainly described here is limited to Southern Asia, is generally lighter colored than the Burmese Python and reaches usually 3 metres (9.8 ft). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Python_molurus&action=edit&section=1 editCommon names Indian python, black-tailed python, Indian rock python, Asian rock python. Referred to as "Ajgar" in Hindi, "Azdaha" in Urdu and "Ajogor" in Bengali. In Sri Lanka the species is commonly referred to as "Pimbura" in Sinhala. The now stemmed off subspecies ''Python molorus pimbura''probably came to light with this common alias found in Sri Lanka. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Python_molurus&action=edit&section=2 editDescription The color pattern is whitish or yellowish with the blotched patterns varying from shades of tan to dark brown. This varies with terrain and habitat. Specimens from the hill forests of Western Ghats and Assam are darker, while those from the Deccan Plateau and East Coast are usually lighter. In Pakistan, Indian Pythons commonly reach a length of 2.4–3 metres (7.9–9.8 ft). In India, the nominate subspecies grows to 3 metres (9.8 ft) on average. This value is supported by a 1990 study in Keoladeo National Park, where the biggest 25% of the python population was 2.7–3.3 metres (8.9–11 ft) long. Only two specimen even measured nearly 3.6 metres (12 ft). Because of confusion with the Burmese Python, exaggerations and stretched skins in the past, the maximum length of this subspecies is hard to tell. The longest scientifically recorded specimen, which hailed from Pakistan, was 4.6 metres (15 ft) in length and weighed 52 kilograms (115 lb). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Python_molurus&action=edit&section=3 editGeographic range The nominate subspecies is found in Pakistan, India, Sri Lanka, southern Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh and probably in the north of Myanmar. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Python_molurus&action=edit&section=4 editHabitat Occurs in a wide range of habitats, including grasslands, swamps, marshes, rocky foothills, woodlands, "open" jungle and river valleys. They depend on a permanent source of water. Sometimes they can be found in abandoned mammal burrows, hollow trees, dense water reeds and mangrove thickets. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Python_molurus&action=edit&section=5 editBehavior Lethargic and slow moving even in its native habitat, they exhibit timidity and rarely try to escape even when attacked. Locomotion is usually rectilinear, with the body moving in a straight line. They are very good swimmers and are quite at home in water. They can be wholly submerged in water for many minutes if necessary, but usually prefer to remain near the bank. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Python_molurus&action=edit&section=6 editFeeding These snakes are carnivore animals and they feed on mammals, birds and reptiles indiscriminately, but seem to prefer mammals. Roused to activity on sighting prey, the snake will advance with quivering tail and lunge with open mouth. Live prey is constricted and killed. One or two coils are used to hold it in a tight grip. The prey, unable to breathe, succumbs and is subsequently swallowed head first. After a heavy meal, they are disinclined to move. If forced to, hard parts of the meal may tear through the body. Therefore, if disturbed, some specimens will disgorge their meal in order to escape from potential predators. After a heavy meal, an individual may fast for weeks, the longest recorded duration being 2 years. The python can swallow prey bigger than its diameter because the jaw bones are not connected. Moreover, prey cannot escape from its mouth because of the arrangement of the teeth (which are reverse saw-like). In th UK A handful of these have escaped as pets and bread in Northumberland. Category:Reptiles and Amphibians